eronafandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Elves
Animato Halfelves in the Animato Wilds are exceedingly rare, for the Elves that make their home within these areas are quite often Xenophobic towards humans. Interestingly enough, the most likely place for a Half-elf to find a home in the Animato are within the Seacrest region; Seacrest is more worried about Mariton than Novator, and as a result are much more accepting of the occassional human... after all, the corruption and destruction of Nova has not quite reached lands this far north. Halfelves rarely survive to adulthood within Animato, outcast by society for their connection to something wholly destructive, those that do survive did so by the grace of some unknown god... or perhaps a closer being. Most of the Orphans are dualminded; surviving on your own, as neither human nor elf has resulted in a mind forged in fire. While Keen Senses can come greatly in handy for surviving in the wild, some Orphans opt to be Wary, living on the outskirts of villages and towns, and passing their life by never staying in one place long enough to anger the neighbors. Some Orphans are even born to two elves, and trace human lineage causes them to stand out. These scions of another time often have Arcane Training. Some halfelves are accepted, however, especially in the northern regions. Most take Ancestral Arms, given that they are raised by a wholly elven society. Some are most at home in the water, and have lived on the outskirts of these societies via the Water Child racial feature. In still other cases, Half-elves are simply so elven that they are effectively integrated into the society. Espus Espus is a bitter place for halfelves; those that exist find themselves trapped in human society. The elves that once moved freely about the land (nay, owned it), have become their own society more and more since the Grim. Those who call themselves halfelves are either more human than elf, or the scions of half-elves finding one another. Espian half-elves are the most likely to be similar to Golarian half-elves, though they do adjust slightly from person to person. Of interest to some halfelves from this land, however, legend tells of a monastery far to the west that once helped half-elves to tame the beast that their mixed blood gave to them. Curiously, some Espian Half-elves exibit the Toothy feature of Half-orcs, always a pair of oversized fangs, giving up their keen senses for this. Haven Half-elves that call Espus home are truly creatures of two worlds; for the unfortunate halfling, Three. Half-elves native to Espus may exchange the multitalented racial feature for the Adopted feat. The especially fertile elves of Espus have resulted in an incredible amount of adult half-elves, to say nothing of the fertility of the halfelves in this country to begin with. Espian Half-elves are just as often Arcane Trained as they are trained with Ancestral Arms, or simply allow themselves to be eclectic and combine the training of two vocations with ease. Indeed, the Espian half-elves are probably the most happy and varied of all half-elves in the world; perhaps of all races. Novator If the survivors of Animato half-elves is rare, the half-elf that attempts to live in Novaton is much more rare still. Despite Novaton's general acceptance of the cultures that live within their borders, there are a great many superstitions and beliefs about elves in general, as a result, half-elves are often seen as crude and brutish, which is sad indeed. Those that manage to survive in such a hostile (if only socially) environment often find themselves to be either dual-minded, integrated, or sociable. Category:Races